


toothy flirting

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth Removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Maybe appearing out of nowhere in Stiles’ room wasn’t Derek's best decision.





	toothy flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseszain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/gifts).



> I’m really sorry for this unbeta’d and messy thing, but yeah.  
> Mistakes were made, enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Theo you said you wanted it, so you have it.

 

 

Maybe appearing out of nowhere in Stiles’ room wasn’t his best decision.

But after calling him and not getting any answer, he felt restless. What if something happened to him? What if there was a threat he didn’t know about? What if a rogue werewolf attacked? Or something natural and human that he can stop nor prevent like a crash or a fire or…? So he asked Scott, wich just gave place to a bit more of extra panic after sending Derek just a simple text with lack of any useful information besides‘ _Stiles’ house’_.

So it was actually Scott’s fault for not being more clear.

And his not so good judgement at the moment of taking decisions based on his overthinking panic.

But was this actually a bad decision? 

The lanky body sprawled on the bed could tell otherwise if it wasn’t for the excess of clothes and the giggles that filled the place. That without having in mind the smell of chemicals and the extra endorphines in the air and also the tiny bit the coppery scent of blood that made Derek scrunch his nose.

Tooth removal wasn’t exactly what he expected.

“Who are you?”, the slurring voice of Stiles followed by a bony finger trying to point at him but doing vague circles in the air. “You’re hot!”, long and bad coordinated limbs trying to arrange his body in what tried to be a sexy pose. That obviously hadn’t succeeded; his body contorted to a side trying to maintain stability with his legs rearranged in a strange semi-open way.

Derek tried really hard not to laugh at that sight; Stiles was gonna be mortified by this until the end of times. “I’m Derek. Derek Hale.”

“Well, Derek Hale..”. Was he drooling? A slurping noise confirmed that indeed Stiles was drooling all over his own bed. “… you must have cleaned your pants with Windex, cause I can see my self in them latter tonight.” Derek saw him squint his eyes a couple of times before blinking really slowly while trying to smirk. Was he…? Yes, Stiles was trying to wink. And no, he hadn’t succeed in that either.

Forgotten the way his boyfriend was gonna feel embarrased for life, Derek gave place to a fit of laughter, making him bend down on himself and put his arms around on his own stomach in what felt like a disarming shake of muscles. Derek couldn’t remember when was the last time that he felt his lungs burn and his stomach pain in such a healthy way, in such a non-mortal way. He couldn’t remember but it wasn’t weird that Stiles was the one who would make him laugh again.

Taking big breaths and trying to calm down. “You– you realize– we are already dating!”, Derek look up with his face flushed at Stiles again, who was smiling widely with puffy cheeks splattered in moles and a bit of drool still falling from his swollen lower lip. He rolled his eyes fondly after calming down, walking towards de bed and sitting on the edge. Was it weird if he found Stiles somehow adorable in the actual mess he was being?

Stiles smile got a bit wider, like if he knew.

He most certainly knew, the witty bastard.

“Yes! Worked like a charm!”


End file.
